


31st of Verdant Rain Moon

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy phase, Birthday Celebrations, Gen, Happy birthday to the only man, Pre-Timeskip, i mean that’s pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Dedue has not been able to enjoy his birthday for years. Much of the time, it comes and goes without much notice. This year, he spends his birthday at the Officer’s Academy, and is pleasantly surprised when it turns out to be better than he expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	31st of Verdant Rain Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It is Dedue’s birthday and we are celebrating because it’s what he deserves. He deserves the world.

It had arrived. The 31st day of Verdant Rain Moon. A day Dedue was familiar with more than any other, and yet had come to almost dread. It wasn’t that the day held any particular sadness, but it was never truly happy either. 

It was Dedue’s birthday. But nobody knew, and nobody celebrated. It was just another day to train, to protect his Highness, to mark the passing of another year. And this year was to be no different, even though he was now attending the officer’s academy. Well, that wasn’t fair. It might be a little different. He might get himself sweets from the dining hall, as a gift to himself. But beyond that, he doubted there would be much to it. 

Back in Duscur, his family always had a party, inviting the whole town. There would be fantastic food, cooked by his mother as well as some of the other townsfolk, having so much food it rivaled the monastery’s banquets. It was a chance to speak with relatives he might not have seen in a while, and to simply relax and have fun with those he loved. His father, a skilled blacksmith, made him intricate metal toys when he was a child. When he was old enough, his father made him all kinds of beautiful weapons, and on one occasion presented him with a ring. 

This ring, he said, was Dedue’s to give to whomever he chose to love. It was not to be given lightly. And, even after all he had been through, Dedue kept that ring with him, safely held on a thin silver chain around his neck. It was always close to his heart, and he hoped to one day be able to give it to someone else who was close to his heart. 

His Highness did usually remember Dedue’s birthday, and typically gave him new armor or a new weapon. Though it was never an overly personal gift, Dedue appreciated them all. It was, as they say, the thought that counts. 

Opening the door to his quarters that morning, Dedue was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers lying just outside. Upon examination, they were all flowers from Duscur. _Happy birthday, Dedue._ was scrawled in neat handwriting on a card attached to them. He flipped it over, and found that it was from the Professor. For the first time in a while, Dedue found himself smiling. When had the Professor bought these? Usually Dedue was the first one up, so the Professor must have made an effort to get them bright and early. 

Dedue carefully placed them in a vase on his windowsill, where they could still get some sun. He had a feeling they had been enchanted to last longer than normal flowers, so they could brighten things up for a long time. A splash of color against the mundane browns and greys of the dormitory walls. 

It was already much more than he had expected for the day, but he was once again surprised by a sharp knock on the door. Standing outside were Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes, all looking incredibly excited. 

“Happy birthday!” They exclaimed in unison, each waving brightly colored streamers. Ashe held a small parcel, hastily wrapped in paper with a bow tied of blue yarn, and handed it to Dedue.

Dedue suddenly felt himself blush. He hadn’t received such a warm birthday greeting in a long time. “Thank you.” He looked at the gift in his hands. “Should I open this now?”

“Yeah!” Ashe said excitedly. “I mean, you don’t have to, but…”

Dedue undid the bow, unwrapping the gift with steady hands. Inside was a blue scarf, clearly woven with a pattern from Duscur. The fabric was incredibly soft, and must’ve been made by an experienced weaver. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“It was Mercie’s idea.” Ashe said. “We all went in on it together.” 

“It’s beautiful.” It was so unbelievably thoughtful, Dedue found himself blinking back tears. “Where did you find it?”

“One of the traveling merchants was selling it near the gates. When I asked about it, she told me it was woven by an artist in Duscur.” Mercedes explained. 

“Thank you, all of you. I… I do not know what to say.” He ran his thumbs through the fabric. It reminded him of home. 

“We also made you breakfast,” Added Annette, “though I’m not sure how well it turned out.” 

Dedue smiled again. He realized how nice it was, to be able to smile unabashedly like this. To smile with his friends, who cared for him regardless of what other people might have thought. “I am certain it will be delightful.” He placed the scarf on his desk, taking care to keep it smooth and unwrinkled. 

With Ashe taking one of his arms and Annette taking the other, he let them lead him to the dining hall. They must’ve looked quite the peculiar group, the former thief, gifted mage, and the cleric walking alongside a man of Duscur, but Dedue didn’t mind. It was not his job to change the minds of those who were ignorant. Especially not today. Today he would be spending his birthday with his friends, who were becoming like family to him. They cared about him, and he cared about them, more than he had cared for anyone other than His Highness for a long time. 

Perhaps Dedue didn’t need to dread his birthday. Perhaps his birthday could once again be a wonderful thing, filled with food, friends and family. It wasn’t what he expected to come from his time at the Officer’s Academy, but he welcomed it greatly. It was nice. Hopefully he would be able to experience it again in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s also Hatsune Miku’s birthday so happy birthday Dedue and Miku


End file.
